


Popcorn Memories

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: very slight hints at eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: Since they've moved into the bunker and live a more semi-permanent lifestyle, Sam and Dean get to indulge in more luxurious snacks than when they were always on the road.  This particular snack helps Sam keep Jessica alive in his memory.





	

Sam had to admit, there were some parts of living in the bunker he truly enjoyed, and having a real Kitchen was definitely one of those things. Having a kitchen finally gave Sam the opportunity to not only buy all the gadgets he’d spent a lifetime watching on late night infomercials, but then subsequently try them out, and then throw away when they inevitably broke or just plain didn’t work. They also had a pantry to stock, a walk-in closet-sized room where his healthy organic foods constantly battled for space with Dean’s processed, chemical-ridden “foods.”  
  
One of the first kitchen items Sam bought (not from an informercial) was an air popper for popcorn. It had been one of his favorite snacks when he and Jess had lived together in college, and it was the only one that hadn’t made him feel sick or like he was putting on pounds as he ate. He’d eaten a lot of popcorn when he’d been . . . recovering.  
  
Dean had jumped on the popcorn bandwagon easily. He’d always liked microwave popcorn, and even though he professed that Sam’s didn’t taste as good, the box of PopSecret has sat untouched on the pantry shelf for months, and on several occasions, Sam has caught Dean sneaking the popper back onto the shelf when he thought he was home alone. There was also a new line of popcorn seasonings that Dean tried to hide amongst his boxes of Panburger Partner and Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
Tonight, Sam was making his favorite popcorn. Sherlock was starting again and that called for a special snack. Sam wouldn’t even tell Dean how to make it; Dean wasn’t even allowed in the kitchen when this popcorn was on deck for the evening. While he didn’t keep secrets from his brother anymore, this recipe was just for him, his own way of remembering, and he didn’t want to share it with Dean.  
  
The air popper quickly filled the giant bowl full of white kernels, and the butter was almost melted in the microwave – several tablespoons full.  
When the butter was melted, Sam poured it over the popcorn in a spiral pattern, outside to inside, smiling while he listened to the light sizzling sound the butter made as it worked its way through the kernels. Then, the secret ingredient: Lowry’s Seasoning Salt, liberally shaken over the whole bowl. Next, using a butter knife, Sam turned the contents of the bowl over several times, just like Jess taught him. This was her recipe.  
  
“Oh my God, Sammy. When are you gonna show me how to make this?” Dean practically moaned, eyes rolling back while he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.  
  
Sam just smiled and turned the TV to the right channel, enjoying this simple way of keeping Jess with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic one time awhile ago, where Sam has an eating disorder. Unfortunately, I can't remember where I read it or who wrote it. In the fic I read, Sam's disorder started in high school, and continued on undiagnosed until college, when Jessica finally figures it out and helps him work on it. 
> 
> The brief mentions of snacking in college are a reference to that fic.
> 
> (If someone knows the story I'm talking about, message me, please!) (Also, once I saw it, I couldn't unsee it in the actual show.)
> 
> All comments are welcome! Also, if you notice any typos, please let me know.


End file.
